justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Bieber/Gallery/Photoshoots/Mike Lerner
Photo credit: Mike Lerner = 2014 = Location: Toronto Justin photoshoot by Mike Lerner.jpg Justin Bieber photo shoot by Mike Lerner.jpg Justin photoshoot by Mike Lerner 2014.jpg Photoshoot with Mike Lerner.jpg Photo shoot March 2014.jpg JB photo shoot March 2014.jpg Justin photoshoot by Mike Lerner in Toronto.jpg Justin Bieber photoshoot with Mike Lerner in Toronto.jpg Justin Bieber photoshoot with Mike Lerner.jpg Photo shoot March 20, 2014 by Mike Lerner.jpg Justin Bieber taking a picture with himself.jpg Justin Bieber photo shoot March 20, 2014.jpg Photoshoot by Mike Lerner.jpg Photoshoot by Mike Lerner in Toronto 2014.jpg Photoshoot by Mike Lerner in Toronto.jpg Justin in Toronto photoshoot, shot by Mike Lerner.jpg Ryan Butler helping with photo shoot.jpg Bieber photoshoot with Mike Lerner 2014.jpg Photoshoot with Mike Lerner 2014.jpg Justin Bieber photo shoot March 2014 by Mike Lerner.jpg JB photo shoot March 2014 by Mike Lerner.jpg Photo shoot March 2014 by Mike Lerner.jpg Photo shoot March 20, 2014.jpg JB photo shoot March 20, 2014.jpg Bieber photo shoot March 20, 2014.jpg = 2013 = Mike Lerner contact sheet.jpg Justin Bieber in China 2013 by Mike Lerner.jpg Believe Tour gif made by Mike Lerner.gif Justin Bieber performing in Cape Town.jpg Justin Bieber Arrives on Stage in Cape Town in front of 55,000.gif minimalism wth JB (Johannesburg, 2013).jpg Believe Tour Justin Bieber dancing.jpg Justin Bieber in San Diego, 22 June 2013; shot by Mike Lerner.jpg Justin 2013 photoshoot by Mike Lerner.png Justin Bieber 2013 photoshoot, shot by Mike Lerner.jpg Justin Bieber 2013 photoshoot.jpg US Weekly photoshoot by Mike Lerner.jpg|US Collector's Edition Justin Bieber US Weekly.jpg|US Collector's Edition US Weekly by Mike Lerner.jpg|US Collector's Edition US Collector’s Edition Magazine Photoshoot by Mike Lerner.jpg|US Collector's Edition US Collector's Edition 2013 photoshoot.jpg|US Collector's Edition Teen Vogue photoshoot 2013.jpg|Teen Vogue Teen Vogue photoshoot 2013 -2.jpg|Teen Vogue Justin Bieber, shot by Mike Lerner.jpg|Teen Vogue Billboard February 2, 2013.jpg Justin Bieber Salt Lake City.jpg Justin Bieber performing Be Alright.jpg Justin Bieber headset mic Believe Tour.jpg = 2012 = Portrait of Justin Bieber inside Ralph Lauren. Chicago 10, 2012.jpg Justin Bieber 'The Fabio' pose 2012.jpg|mikelernerphotography: This is one of my favorite photos that ended up in ‘Just Getting Started’. Justin and I were walking down a corridor in MTV and I was a couple of steps ahead, and he said, “I’m gonna give you gold right now.” JB and I always do 3-4 shots of him doing different facial expressions, especially at meet and greets. After he talks to a fan he always turns to me and gives me 3-4 shots. This one we called, "The Fabio.” Justin Bieber 'The Fabio' pose 2012 -2.jpg Believe Tour promo picture by Mike Lerner.jpg Pencils of promise JB 2012.jpg Justin Bieber and Adam Braun for Pencils of Promise.jpg The Today Show 2012 Backstage, shot by Mike Lerner.png Late Night with Jimmy Fallon 2012 shot by Mike Lerner.png Justin on the Late Night with Jimmy Fallon.jpg Justin on the Late Night with Jimmy Fallon 2.jpg Justin Bieber performing on stage with power out.jpg Justin Bieber behind the Apollo Theater, Harlem; shot by Mike Lerner 2.jpg Justin Bieber behind the Apollo Theater, Harlem; shot by Mike Lerner.png Polaroid picture of Justin taken by Mike Lerner.png Justin Bieber in the studio Mike Lerner photography 2012 polaroid 1.jpg Justin Bieber in the studio Mike Lerner photography 2012.jpg|Sold on eBay to raise money for the charity Pencils of Promise Justin Bieber in the studio Mike Lerner photography 2012 polaroid 4.jpg Justin Bieber in the studio Mike Lerner photography 2012 polaroid 6.jpg Justin Bieber in the studio Mike Lerner photography 2012 polaroid 9.jpg Justin in the studio, shot by Mike Lerner.png = 2011 = My World Tour, Justin staring.jpg 2011 Justin, shot by Mike Lerner.jpg Justin Bieber portrait by Mike Lerner.jpg Bieber and a Canon.jpg Justin and Cobra Starship.jpg Anna Wintour and Justin Bieber at Dolce & Gabbana's Fashion's Night Out 2011.jpg Toni and Justin Bieber at Dolce & Gabbana's Fashion's Night Out 2011.jpg Justin at Dolce & Gabbana's Fashion's Night Out 2011.jpg|Dolce & Gabbana's Fashion's Night Out My World Tour backstage shot by Mike Lerner.jpg Justin Bieber 2011, taken by Mike Lerner.gif Justin Bieber fighting, shot by Mike Lerner.gif My World Tour Antwerp, Belgium by Mike Lerner for Chrome.jpg = 2010 = Z100 Jingle Ball 2010 Justin.jpg Z100 Jingle Ball 2010 Justin on his knees.jpg Z100 Jingle Ball 2010 Justin jumping.jpg Category:Galleries